Four Rules
by Suuz Pooz
Summary: At that moment she made up some rules;1. She wouldn't ever have sex with Klaus. 2. She will never give in to his flirtations. 3. She Wouldn't kiss Klaus 4. She wouldn't fall in love with Klaus. Caroline has been living next to Klaus for a year now, putting up with his flirtations. She swears she will never ever fall for him in any way. But true love is not that easy.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline slipped the masculine shirt onto her body, the hem reaching just below her thighs. She sighed; the shirt was relatively big for her small figure. What did she expect? It was, after all, her boyfriend's, Tyler, shirt. Caroline made her way out of the bedroom, glancing at her ruined bed from the escapade she shared with Tyler the night before. She smiled, memories flooding back.

Caroline was very busy with her work and had very little time to see Tyler but when she did, she made sure it was worth the wait. Tyler sat at the very small two-person dining table Caroline had received as a gift for her birthday, frowning as he read the newspaper. She had stolen his shirt so all he was wearing were worn down jeans.

"Bad news?" Caroline asked as she made her way to the kitchen. Tyler looked up, frowning even more when he saw her. She grabbed two pieces of bread and stuffed them in the toaster.

"Not in the newspaper" he said as Caroline turned the toaster on. She gave him a confused look. He sighed, "Caroline we need to talk". Oh no. That never came with good news for her. She swallowed, "Ok".

He sat his paper down, looking her in the eye. "I want to move in with you".

She was quite surprised, as her face clearly showed. Should she agree? They have been going out for a couple of months, but was it really that stage. She couldn't help but feel that it was going too fast for her to keep up. She decided on her answer, but she didn't know how to say it.

"Tyler I-"

"Before you say anything, hear me out, ok?" He intervened. She nodded, she may as well listen.

"This is the first time you've gotten off work in weeks; the first time I've seen you in a month. During days you're in the office and at nights you're doing extra work and sleeping. My point is; I want to see you more often, so will you please accept?" He said.

Caroline thought about long and hard, she really wanted this relationship to work. But if it meant moving in with a guy she's known for three months, is the relationship worth it?

"Tyler, I told you before that you can visit me anytime you like." She stated. His eyes flickered with anger, the type of anger that made her spine tingle.

His fists clenched, "Is that a no?"

She quickly thought of what she was going to say, planning it out in her mind like an assignment; try to give him her answer without angering him. Caroline closed her eyes, took a deep breath and answered, "I just think we're moving too fast…." She suddenly couldn't think of the perfectly planned response that was clearly thought out in her mind. She cast her eyes down, tapping lightly on the kitchen bench next to her. She thought of all the things he could say back. She knew he had a bit of a temper but had hoped that he could calm himself like most of the time.

Once she had the courage to look up, the flicker of anger was gone. Instead it was a clear look of anger that reminded her of all the serial killers she had seen in the movies. She knew she had to say something.

"Tyler, I'm sorry-"He cut her off before she could apologise by smashing a glass bowl he was eating from, leaving the shattered shards of glass to lie on the floor. Caroline's heart rate increased hugely, her panic rising. He shot up from his seat, obviously trying to control his seething anger and marched towards the door, fists clasping and unclasping in sync to his feet hitting the floor with loud thuds.

"Tyler, wait!" she yelled after him, trying to fix the obliterated situation. Caroline rushed to the door, after Tyler. She knew that they were over. She was never any good at assignments anyway. She stood at the door, watching Tyler march down the stairs with a sad expression on her face.

"Trouble in paradise" a smooth British accent spoke from across the hall. Klaus Mikaelson. The last person she wanted to see right now.

Klaus is the most ignorant, obnoxious and the downright rudest person Caroline has ever met. He was consistently bringing home women he met from clubs, having sex with them, and then throwing them out like a toy the next morning. Every night Caroline had to put up with the noises that came from the room. Just trying to get through the night was hell with Klaus as your neighbour.

Caroline plastered an obvious fake smile onto her face, "Klaus," She even dreaded saying his name. She saw he had yet another woman on his arm, her palm rested against his bare chest. Of course he was shirtless. And of course he looked amazing in simple jeans. Klaus smirked. She realised she was staring, which snapped her back to reality. He motioned the poor girl at his side to return to his apartment while he stood outside his door, looking at Caroline.

"I heard the glass and rushed outside to see if you were alright" He said. If only such a beautiful accent was blessed upon a much nicer man, someone who she actually enjoyed being around.

"Please, you just wanted to rub it in my face that I just got dumped" She retorted.

He raised an eyebrow, "So Tyler left you?" he asked, "I never liked him anyway" he said as she nodded.

"Really, I never noticed" She said, rolling her eyes. He smiled, his perfect dimples showing themselves, as he remembered when he used to antagonise Tyler.

He shrugged, "I like to be direct, if I don't like someone I say it to their face" He smiled, "Which is why I've never said anything the least bit bitter to you, Caroline". The way her name rolled off his tongue so flawlessly almost made her smile. But then she remembered whose tongue it was.

"When will you stop doing that?" She asked, getting annoyed. She leaned onto the door frame, knowing she would be there for a while.

"Doing what?" He asked so innocently, but she knew he knew what she was talking about.

"Flirting with me" He arched an eyebrow, inviting her to say more. "You've been trying to get in my pants since you moved in a year ago"

His eyes moved from hers, slowly reaching her legs. He smiled, "what pants?"

Caroline looked down to find she still had Tyler's shirt on. Most of her legs were exposed. Suddenly it felt very cold and Caroline pulled the hem down as far as she could stretch it. A loud ding erupted from her kitchen. The toast was ready. She took the toast as an excuse to retreat from this embarrassing moment, "I must go, I can't keep my toast waiting" She said. Klaus smiled. He knew he had won. But Caroline Forbes doesn't give up that easily. At that moment she made up some rules;

1. She wouldn't ever have sex with Klaus

2. She will never give in to his flirtations

3. She Wouldn't kiss Klaus

4. She wouldn't fall in love with Klaus

They should be pretty easy to keep. Hopefully.


	2. Good Friends

**Hey! So I just wanna put it out there that everyone is human in this story and that I don't hate any characters or pairings. If you think I'm being unfair to any characters or pairings, just let me know.**

Caroline tapped her nails on the desk, anxiously looking at the wall clock opposite her.

_5:58_

Two more minutes and she was home free. She averted her eyes from the clock onto the papers on her desk. Her boss, Stefan Salvatore, asked her to give them to his other personal assistant, Bonnie, once she returned from the bathroom. Caroline has been Stefan's personal assistant for five years, and it only became apparent to him last year that Caroline had been fighting to stay awake. Working at a law firm can make you very bored, but it wasn't that, it was all the work she had to do. Luckily, unlike his brother Damon, Stefan was a very nice boss to have and realized he needed to hire a second personal assistant. After Bonnie was hired, Caroline and her became very good friends very quickly and ultimately have become like sisters.

Caroline could see Stefan, furrowing his brows at his computer, in his office (which is an adjoining room to her and Bonnie's workspace). She looked back to the clock.

_5:59_

The worst part was that Bonnie always took forever in the bathroom and Caroline would probably have to wait an extra ten minutes. Caroline yawned, all she wanted to do was get home, have a bath and go to dinner. The double glass door opened suddenly as Bonnie entered, trying to hide her smile. Caroline narrowed her eyes as she watched Bonnie sit at her desk.

"Why are you so happy?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie frowned, "Is it that obvious?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh please, your buzzing with excitement"

Bonnie grinned, "Guess who just asked me out!" She exclaimed, unable to keep calm.

Caroline laughed, "Who?"

"Who do you think, Kol!" She said.

"That guy who keeps flirting with you, following you around and not to mention, the guy who's slept with almost every girl who works here? That Kol?" Caroline assumed, "How did he ask?" Caroline inquired after Bonnie nodded.

"He followed me into the bathroom, cornered me and asked me"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "How romantic"

Bonnie ignored her, rolling her eyes and became very interested in her nails. Caroline thought about the pair. She had introduced them a couple of months ago, as Kol was Klaus's brother. Kol seems to like Bonnie very much and it looks like the feeling is mutual.

"I'm happy for you, Bon" She said, picking up the papers and walking to Bonnie's desk. "Stefan asked that I give these to you" She handed them over. Bonnie quickly scanned the pages, and then placed them neatly on the corner of her desk. Caroline knew not to get involved with Bonnie's business so she never asked what the papers were for, although she was itching to ask.

"Thanks, Care"

Caroline looked at the clock once again.

_6:04_

"We going or what?" Caroline motioned to the door. Bonnie looked up, "I think I'm going to stay behind, I have to talk to Mr Salvatore". Bonnie has only been working for Stefan for not even a year, and was still uncomfortable with calling him Stefan, unlike Caroline.

"Ok, well bye Bonnie, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to Bonnie and left the room, after going to her desk and picking up her bag.

Caroline walked past many cubicles where other employees sat. She saw Jeremy; a good friend of Caroline's who had taken an interest in Bonnie, giving a death glare to Kol who sat at his desk, across the walkway. Kol, oblivious to Jeremy, had obviously spread word. Caroline laughed inside at the building tension in the room, and wouldn't be surprised if Jeremy jumped from his seat and punched Kol.

She kept walking and saw Elena; another very good friend of Caroline's sitting at her desk. Elena was also a personal assistant but she worked for Damon Salvatore, who constantly flirted with Elena. Caroline knew that someday, they would be a couple. Elena looked up and smiled at Caroline, who returned the favour. Caroline's pace quickened as she saw the elevator in front of her open. She made it to the elevator, and nearly let the doors close until a hand popped through, obstructing the doors path. The one and only Matt walked in. Matt had previously been in a relationship with Elena and was now single. In fact, he was the one who introduced Caroline to Tyler.

Most of the elevator ride was a mix between awkward smiles when they would coincidentally look at each other at the same time and habitual noises like a tapping foot or a deep breath. Eventually Matt broke the silence.

"I heard about you and Tyler breaking up". Hearing the words 'breaking up' now made it official.

"Does everyone know?"

"No, just me, unless you told someone?"

"I didn't tell anyone"

"Ok"

This was officially the weirdest conversation she'd ever had. A loud ding erupted through the small room as the elevator opened to reveal the lobby.

"Bye, Matt" She tried to sound as cheerful as possible after their memorial conversation.

"Bye Caroline"

Caroline rushed out of the elevator, her heels clacking against the marble floor. She made her way to the front entrance and hesitated to let the automatic sliding door open. Luckily Caroline lived very close to the law firm and only had to walk a block or two.

Caroline enjoyed walking home, she loved the fresh air and enjoying the scenery she's seen a million times. But most of all, she loved her thoughts not being interrupted. Her usual walks home consisted of thoughts about her work and her friends. But today was different, she was instead thinking about Bonnie's date, his brother, but mostly Tyler. She thought about how it must be for him to get rejected like that. Caroline tried to put it very easy, but she couldn't help but feel like she was very mean.

She thought about this until she nearly got run over by a car, luckily it stopped otherwise she would be most likely dead.

"Sorry!" She yelled at the driver. He just muttered, or yelled, under his breath something she couldn't unhear. She quickly crossed the road, running as fast as she could with heels. As she reached the other side she could clearly see her apartment building and made her way toward it.

As she reached the door, she had a very unnerving sensation that someone was watching her. She turned around. Not being able to see anyone; she sighed and turned back. She saw a small slip in her mail box, which was located in the middle of everyone else's. The small slip indicated that she had mail so she grabbed her keys out of her bag. She fumbled to find her locker keys among her apartment keys and car keys. They all looked the same. After she found the right one, she jammed it into the keyhole.

Before she could turn the key, someone grabbed her from behind, yanking her back, turned her around and slammed her into the lockers. Caroline felt excruciating pain in her back as she felt her key dig into her skin painfully. Her vision cleared up and she faced her very angry attacker.

"Tyler" She whispered. He held her by his shoulders, his nails digging into her neck. He pressed so closely to her that she felt his breath in her ear.

"You can't dump me!" he yelled, rage clearly being shown in his eyes. One of his hands snaked up to her neck and squeezed her throat.

"I- I didn't dump you" She fought for breath. This made him squeeze harder.

"Yes you did! We could've been very happy together!" He lifted her off the ground and made her struggle to breathe a lot worse. Her vision started to blur and her eyes started to close.

_I'm going to die, _Caroline thought to herself.

Suddenly, Tyler was thrown back which caused him to release Caroline. Caroline fell very hard and a tremendous amount of pain shot up through her ankle. But that pain wasn't nearly as bad as the pain that exploded in hear head as she hit it on the metal lockers.

"Get out!" and the shuffling of feet were the last things Caroline Forbes heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

The throbbing in her head woke her up. Her eyes opened carefully, slowly adjusting to the bright light. Once her vision returned to normal, she looked around. She was lying on a couch, a blanket strewn over her. She was in a living room, a kitchen behind her and a TV in front of her. A door to the right of her, next to the kitchen, was half opened where she could see the corner of a bed.

She was brought back the pains that her body let out in her ankle, her back and her head. She moaned. She could hear footsteps getting closer and lifted her head as far as it would go. Caroline saw none other than her neighbour, Klaus Mikaelson. He smiled when he saw her.

"You're awake, finally" He said as he walked over to her and kneeled next to her.

"How long was I asleep?" Caroline asked.

"2 days" he said, like it was nothing.

"2 days! I need to go to work!" Caroline tried to get up, but the sudden jolt of pain in her back caused her to groan. Klaus quickly cupped the back of her head, easing her head down gently.

"Easy there love" He said, looking genuinely worried.

"I have to get to work, they'll be worried about me" She stated.

"Don't worry, I've called your boss and told him what happened and also your friends Bonnie and Elena called a couple of times to see if you're alright." The news reassured her and she eased back into the couch. Caroline smiled; she could always count on her friends. A thought entered her mind.

"Were you the one that saved me?"

"Guilty" he smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Klaus, but if you would be so kind as to help back to my apartment"

"I'm sorry, but the doctor said you shouldn't move about as it would slow down the healing process" Klaus said.

"So what am I meant to do, just lay here on your couch until I get better?"

He smiled.

"Precisely" he said. She groaned.

"How long until my wounds heal?"

"The doctor said a week, maybe two" He smirked. He's enjoying telling her this, she could tell.

"Uh-uh, no way! I'm not just gonna lay here all night not being able to drown out you and your…..guilty pleasure" She hoped that was the right word, "every night for two weeks, I can barely stand it from my apartment!"

He smiled, loving her misery.

"I guess I'll have to give up my hobby until you get better then"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "A hobby? It's practically your career."

He let out a very welcoming laugh.

The laugh made her feel so much better about her situation and she actually started to enjoy being around him. That didn't mean she liked him though, it just meant they could be friends. Hopefully good friends. The though made her smile.


	3. The Note

The cup felt warm in her hands, a mutual feeling for the rest of her body in the heated apartment. The light sound of water drumming against a solid surface as the shower turned on. The winter snow piled in heaps outside the building as Caroline sat on the windowsill, staring at the black SUV. It's been there for days now. A man would occasionally leave the car only to return with food and some coffee, the man who Caroline eventually found out was her attacker, ex-boyfriend and- now- her stalker. As she saw the dark haired man walk down the street once again, looking at her building, a shiver was sent down her spine, one that not even the blanket draped over her shoulders could smother.

Tyler had been looking at the building's entrance, searching for her, every time he stepped out of the car and when he walked down the street to return to his SUV. He must not know that she was staying at her saviours place. Caroline hoped it wasn't for much longer, as she had already stayed at Klaus's home for a few days. And treacherous few days they were. Thankfully he had kept his promise about him giving up his 'hobby', a very subtle word for sex. But that didn't mean he couldn't torture Caroline in other ways.

Last night, he brought home a woman and didn't have sex with her. But he did have a very…fascinating way of sweet-talking her; whispering things into her ear at which she would giggle greatly. He would stroke her blonde hair while glancing at Caroline who was trying to watch TV. Though secretly, Caroline was listening to them, trying not to laugh at the obvious desperation the woman had for sex. Eventually Caroline couldn't hold it in any longer. After a very stupid comment about Klaus's body, Caroline erupted in laughter. This caused a glare from the woman and a smile from Klaus; he obviously was counting on the fact that she was listening and watching everything he did to that poor woman.

Tyler opened his car and took a quick scan of the building, this time he reached farther up, searching the windows for Caroline. As he drew closer to the window she presently sat at, Caroline's panic grew. A million thoughts ran through her head, such as; she wished there were curtains on the window so she could close them. She could easily walk away from the window, but something made her stay. When he reached the window, she clearly saw longing in his eyes. His eyes locked on hers and she gulped. He smiled. It was a rather frighting smile, like he wanted her to die at that moment, not in the way a friend or boyfriend would smile.

Tyler slid into his car. She couldn't see what he was doing in there but he returned and couple of seconds later, with a large note pad in his hands. He held the pad up, so she could see what it said. Once her eyes processed what it said, she froze. The mug that was previously in her hands fell and connected to the wooden floor with a loud smash. The note read:

_We will meet again. And you will pay._

Her panic had reached a high. Her heartbeat quickened and her body froze. The blanket was no longer comforting as her blood went cold. Caroline sat there, her face full of fear, about to cry. She was afraid for her life and no longer felt safe in the apartment. She had been motionless for only a couple of seconds but the buzzing of her phone brought her back to reality. Caroline tore her gaze away from Tyler who now sat in his car; no doubt staring at her like a crocodile watched its prey. She looked down at the phone.

_R u ok? Ur not work._

The text was from Bonnie, of course it was Bonnie. Bonnie had been texting her the same words ever since the first day after Caroline was attacked. Caroline had never been able to come up with an excuse but now it was clear. After the breakup, the attack and the not, Caroline knew that Tyler had terrorized her life for long enough. She was no longer going to be the victim, and was not going to act like it. Caroline was a fighter, and she would fight.

Caroline texted back;

_Tyler attacked me._

As Caroline waited for a reply, unbeknownst to her Klaus walked into the room.

"I heard the crash, what happened?"

He surprised her, and made her jump in her seat. She looked at him, only to look away a second later once she saw him.

"Could you get dressed?" She tried to put it as politely as possible.

"It's nothing you've never seen before". She could feel him smile.

"I've seen you wearing jeans, not a towel." She looked back at him, but he still stood there, a white towel wrapped around him. Her phone buzzed yet again, her eyes- yet again- had to be torn away from his chest. Hey, she was a girl, in a room with a half-naked man. She could stare. She looked at the text.

_I'm coming over right now._

Caroline was about to tell Bonnie to stop but was blocked by a hand being pressed against the back of her head. Panic tore through her yet again, the image of Tyler's note burned into her memory. She whipped her head around, her hair whipping her assailant. It was only Klaus, who took a step back and put his hands up at a 90 degree angle.

"I was just going to ask you how you head feels." His statement brought her mind back to the pain. The pain would begin at random times but stop a couple of minutes later. Her ankle however was a different story. Klaus had graciously bought her crutches to help her move around, but it didn't help with the pain as much which was hurting less than when she first woke up, but still hurt a great deal. Her back only hurt when she turned to the left, as she would stretch the muscle the key dug into. So Caroline avoided moving to her left.

"I'm fine."

"Can I have a look?" Klaus had been monitoring all her wounds since the first day she had spent at his house. It wasn't the worst bit of their agreement, but it wasn't the best.

Caroline nodded, stood and headed towards the couch. She sat one side of the couch facing opposite the window, towards the door. She could feel Klaus sit beside her and prepared herself for the pain when he would press her bump on the back of her head. Her wound must've been getting better as when he did feel the bump, it didn't hurt as much as yesterday. His right hand rested on her shoulder, a very comforting feeling after the events that just unfolded. His left hand continued to prod and poke her bump. When she didn't gasp out in pain, he moved to the next wound.

"The head wound is getting better"

He lifted up the hem of her shirt, his fingers grazing her skin, trailing upwards as he lifted her shirt. His right hand pinned her pink tank top to her back, just below her shoulder blades while his left hand caressed her back wound. Also less pain than yesterday. A very warm feeling pumped through her blood when he touched her back. She realized that she enjoyed his touch, but then realized he was still wearing a towel.

"You feel anything?"

"There's less pain."

"Stand up." Caroline obeyed, slowly.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's been better, but it's improved a lot."

He sighed. "You should text your friend back, if you want to tell her to stay at work." He then proceeded to grab the broken shards the mug from the floor.

_Crap! _Bonnie was probably halfway here. And if Bonnie came over here, Caroline would have to have a 'girl talk' with her. Not with Klaus around. Caroline frantically grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted back.

_No meet me at the grill in 10mins._

Caroline walked towards the door, grabbed the crutches and opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go to the grill, I'm meeting Bonnie there"

"I told you, you shouldn't move a lot"

"When have I ever done what I'm told?" She could feel him smile at her response.

"I'll drive" She heard him pick up his keys. He walked past her and began to walk to the staircase. Once he reached the stairs, he looked back to realize that Caroline was at least 10 metres behind him. He sighed and made his way towards her. He picked up her crutches and gave them to her.

"Hold these" He demanded.

"Why-" She was cut off as he swooped her into his arms. She yelped. Luckily she had grabbed the crutches otherwise she suspected he would just leave them in the hallway.

* * *

The car ride was the opposite of silence. Klaus had badgered her about the mug constantly and didn't give up when she said that it just fell. The excuse felt pretty lame, even to her. She had managed to change the subject by asking what his job was. He fell silent. She smiled; she had finally shut him up. Although, halfway through the trip, she realised that a car was following them. Her heart stopped and she sucked in a breath when she realised it was a black SUV. Klaus didn't seem to notice her fear and kept silent until they parked on the side of the road at the grill. Caroline opened the door and immediately spotted her friend inside the bar, sipping her drink.

Caroline grabbed her crutches and closed the car door. She was about to set her arms over the crutches like Klaus taught her to when she heard another door slam. She looked back and found Klaus out of the car.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Standing."

"No, get back in the car and wait here." She commanded. Klaus obeyed but mumbled under his breath something like, "great! Now I'm the chauffer". Caroline smiled, she was in charge.

As Caroline walked into the grill, Bonnie spotted her immediately.

"Caroline!" She shot up from her seat, when she saw her friend in crutches.

"Hi Bonnie!" Caroline tried to muster up the best smile she could, but she was still getting used to the crutches.

Bonnie took a seat only after Caroline sat down.

"Are you ok, Caroline?" Bonnie said, her face etched with worry.

"I'm fine, Bonnie, It wasn't serious" she lied.

"We're all very worried about you, they all wanted to come and see you but I told them they would get too soon" Bonnie said.

"You told everyone?"

"Yeah, they were all shocked, Matt especially" That wasn't a shock. Tyler was Matt's best friend and he set them up. Matt must be feeling like it was his fault. But it was Tyler.

"Me too, Tyler was so nice in the beginning." Caroline felt so stupid. Tyler was the first guy she'd dated since high school. She felt so lucky that a guy like Tyler took an interest in her, like she was special that such a perfect guy liked her. But he wasn't perfect, he was far from it.

"Yeah" Bonnie looked down, staring at the napkin in front of her.

"Did you drive here Caroline?" Bonnie looked at Caroline with curiosity. Caroline looked back to the car, where Klaus presently sat. Unfortunately to do that, Caroline had to turn left, causing her back to feel on fire. Caroline gasped in agony. Bonnie eyes widened, "Caroline are you ok?!" Her voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine Bonnie, my backs still hurting but I'm fine" Caroline reassured her friend once the pain went away. Bonnie looked where Caroline tried to look.

"Is that, Kol's brother, what's his name…?"

"It's Klaus"

"Yes, did he drive you?" Caroline responded with a nod.

"Are you two-" Caroline cut her off before she could continue.

"Enough about me how are you? And Kol?" Bonnie smiled

"Things are going great! He's so nice and helpful, but he's a bit jealous of Jeremy I suspect."

Caroline laughed, "What did he do this time?"

Relief washed over Bonnie as it was nice to hear her friend laugh. After the terrible trauma she must've went through, a laugh was good for her.

"Jeremy sent me flowers and Kol got so jealous that he threw them in the bin, and chucked the bin into the dumpster outside then collected all the bins in the office to throw on top of the flowers in the bin" Bonnie explained, "His boss, Damon, got so mad that he ordered Kol to buy the whole office new bins."

It wasn't the best of Kol's escapades but it was enough to send the two friends into a fit of laughter. It was soothing to know that in her hardest times, she could always count on Bonnie to lift her spirits.


	4. Moving back in

**Hi! So I'm really sorry for the super long wait...I feel ashamed. but anyway, here's a new chapter!**

"How's your back? Is it ok? What about your head? You getting any headaches? How about your ankle?"

Caroline growled silently in her mind, "I'm fine mum; everything is nearly healed so if you excuse me, I must move back into my apartment".

Caroline had been looking forward to this day since the first night she stayed with Klaus. She had counted down the days and finally, 2 weeks after Tyler attacked her, Klaus agreed to letting her move back into her apartment.

Caroline's mum sighed but eventually said her goodbye and hung up leaving Caroline to contemplate whether to tell Klaus about her stalker. Why tell him, he was just a friend and didn't need to know about it.

_Just a friend…._

"Well are we going to start or are you going to sit there while I do all the heavy lifting?" Klaus said, behind her.

Caroline got up from Klaus's couch and walked over to his room, where he had previously moved her clothes and belongings to. As she walked in, she could see 3 boxes; one for her clothes, one for her paperwork and one for her laptop and other necessities. Caroline picked up the box marked _clothes _and walked out of the room, carefully placing some weight onto her healing ankle. Caroline looked back to find Klaus lifting the box marked _paperwork _and carrying it like there weren't 100 pages of her work in there.

"Show off" she muttered.

"Pardon?" Klaus said, but Caroline knew that he knew what she said. She remained silent. She reached the door and carefully opened it, holding the box in her left hand while opening the door with her right. She walked out and purposely closed the door behind her, just in time for Klaus to bang into it on the other side. She smiled and continued to walk across the hallway and into her open apartment (Klaus had opened for her earlier).

A fresh smell of old paint and wood wafted into her nose as soon as she walked in. She missed this smell. Caroline walked over and placed the box on her dining table, scanning her familiar kitchen to see if Klaus did anything. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me" Klaus said as he strode in, rubbing his nose.

"Your feeling is correct"

"That's hardly fair; after all I did save your life"

_Not yet._

Caroline couldn't stop herself from thinking that and stiffened as she remembered Tyler's note. Klaus noticed her nervousness and immediately took action.

"Is it your ankle, head or back?" he asked as he rushed over

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

He looked at her, scrutinizing her face.

"No, something is wrong, what?"

Caroline sighed and gave up.

"A little while ago I saw Tyler in his car and he saw me" Caroline paused, waiting for his reaction. His face remained calm, but his eyes were full of anger.

She continued, "He pulled out a note pad and wrote to me" she said. Her ankle began to pulsate as her body began to shake. Klaus sensed this and did something surprising.

He hugged her.

The hug was stiff and awkward at first but developed into a warm and affectionate hug that made Caroline never want to let go. She buried her face into his chest, tears of fear beginning to brim her eyes.

"What did it say?" he said, anger erupting from this one question.

Caroline recited the note, "We will meet again, and you will pay" she said shakily.

Klaus drew a sharp breath.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, I promise Caroline"

She felt safe in his arms. She just hoped that he could protect her.

**Well that's it for now! I hope you like it! the next chapter won't be up before Wednesday cause i have assignments but it should definitely be up by a week. Review your favourite bit from this chapter. **


End file.
